It is
by pixelx
Summary: IruKaka. Prompts taken from 30 Somethings Club Y!Gal, revolved around Kakashi and Iruka pairing. Fluff, humour and there might be Yaoi content. XD
1. Chapter 1 It's Like Any Other Day

**Disclaimer: Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka belong to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit was being made from this submission.**

Pink panties

The birds were chirping happily outside the window, looking for food. Inside the apartment, the bedroom was still dark and if squinted, two lumps of body could be seen cuddling under the blanket. A hand shot out of the blanket and snatched the alarm clock on the bedside table before returning under the cover.

"Oh fuck! I'm late. Why did you mess with my clock," the first lump yelled and jumped out of the bed, revealing a tan skin man with messy long brown hair.

The only answer he got from the other lump was a groan at the missing warmth. Iruka hurriedly went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Luckily he had no class today, or he'd be really late. His mission shift started at 10:00 o'clock and it's already 9:50. Even jumping across the rooftops took 15 minutes of his time; he'd be late either way. He went straight to his cupboard's drawer to find a fresh set of underwear when he realized that he didn't do his laundry last night. He took a moment to glower at the lump on his bed. It was all that lump's fault, if only he had let Iruka go for 5 minutes to load the clothes in the washing machine, but nooo, that five minutes was too precious to waste on that 'menial task' when he was horny. The only sets left was a pair of briefs that did not belong to him and a set of pink panties. It took him less than a second to snatch the briefs for himself and he quickly wore his uniform, tied up his hair, fastened bandages around his legs and put on his vest and weapon holsters. When he was ready, he stepped towards the window and yanked the curtains open to let in the sunlight, just because he can.

A cry of agony could be heard from the lump at his bed. A silver patch of hair peeked out from his hiding and glared at the sunny smile Iruka wore on his face. That'd teach him for messing with his clock.

"Ru-run....you're so meaaan," Kakashi wailed pitifully. He pouted childishly at the brunet. Not that said brunet could see it.

"Wake up already, it's almost ten," Iruka went to the bed and kissed his head, and then he peppered more kisses on his face earning a content smile and a hum from the other man. "Don't forget to do the laundry today, it's your fault I couldn't do it last night." Iruka messed his hair some more before he got up to leave.

Once Kakashi heard the front door opened and closed, he burrowed further into the blanket.

Two hours later, the lump moved again. Kakashi got out of his bed and groped his way towards the bathroom with his eyes shut. 5 minutes later he emerged from the bathroom freshly showered wearing only his towel for modesty sake and went to the cupboard to find a set of uniform. He looked into the drawer and frowned at the set of panties inside it. Strange, he thought that he was supposed to have one briefs left. Thinking nothing more of it, he grabbed the panties and put it on. 'Wow, it still fits' Kakashi remembered the first time he wore it in front of his lover. It turned him on faster than when you said 'Icha Icha'. Since that time he found out that, man in girl's outfits really turned his lover on – or rather him in girl's outfits – , so there were girl's costumes inside their cupboard; French maid costume, sailor uniform, nurse outfit, you name it.

'Iruka sensei hentai' he chuckled at the memories. He put on his uniform hurriedly and started doing the laundry. After some snacks, while waiting for the brunet's shift to end, Kakashi went for some light training. Maybe they could catch up later for lunch and then he would put up a show for his beloved boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2 For What It's Worth

**Disclaimer: Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka belong to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit was being made from this submission.**

Copper Penny

Kakashi sat down on their bed. His masked was pooled at his neck and his pout visible on his face. It was the expression he wore for fifteen minutes now, since Iruka had returned from the academy, maybe longer. He glared at Iruka every time he came into the silver haired man's view, daring him to ask a question.

Finally, feeling a pity at the pitiful expression his boyfriend wore, Iruka sat beside him on the bed.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Iruka asked.

"A penny? My thoughts only worth a penny to you?" The copy nin threw a tantrum.

"It's just an idiom, Kashi." Iruka rubbed his boyfriend's back, trying to sooth his temper. "Tell me what's been bothering you, love."

An epic tale poured out of the silver haired nin's mouth. Of how early he woke up today, braving the chilling morning so that he would reach his destination early. Upon reaching it, the place was already packed with people with the same purpose as he was. Rivals they all were, but he would not lose for he is the Sharingan Kakashi, Master of a thousand jutsu, he had braved every fight and had survived them all. He waited his turn for his own opportunity only to found out that fate was not on his side. Oh, how devastated he felt, he had returned empty handed. Not only that he was disappointed on himself, his pride was wounded as well.

While telling his boyfriend this, his back sagged and he leaned into the brunet's shoulder defeated. Iruka's eye twitched.

"So you're telling me that you couldn't get a ticket to watch Icha Icha the movie: The Fourth series of 'Love of the Sea' premier?" A nod was his only answer.

"Jiraiya-sama was not in the village, so I couldn't ask him for the tickets." Was that a sniff?

Iruka heaved a long sigh at his boyfriend's antics. He patted Kakashi's shoulder. His pitiful state was very convincing and he felt sorry for the man.

"There, there, my poor baby," Iruka cooed as if coaxing a little child.

"If I make you fell good tonight, will you forget about this and cheer up a little bit?" The brunet asked softly.

"All the sex in the world can't cheer me up," the older nin sulked again.

"We'll see about that." The younger man pounced on his older lover. Never say an Umino to back down any challenges.

The next morning, after Iruka finished dressing for academy, he kissed his sleepy lover lovingly.

"Kakashi, I'll be going now. I left a surprise for you at the bedside table. Hope this would make you fell better. Breakfast is in the kitchen" He went for the door leaving his sated and sore lover to continue his sleep. On the bedside table, two tickets for the Icha Icha the movie: the Fourth series of 'Love of the Sea' premier lay under the table lamp. Not only that, it was the lover's seat package.


	3. Chapter 3 It's Just As You Thought

**Disclaimer: Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka belong to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit was being made from this submission.**

Caught Red Handed

"That was all your fault."

"Me? How was it my fault?

"If you didn't wake Captain Swanky up, none of this would have happened."

"The reason Captain Swanky woke up was because Mr. Sprung couldn't wait until we got home."

"Hey, Mr. Sprung could handle himself fine on his own."

"And you think that Captain Swanky was fine being left alone? And whatever happened to Mr. Reasonable a.k.a Uptight?"

"He decided to screw it all, after Mr. Excuse of Everything told him that we won't get caught. But it seemed that Mr. Memory forgot to lock the door."

"Hey, don't place the entire burden on Mr. Memory he was working hard. And with how Mr. Sprung put on a show like that, who could have remember? Give the guy a little rest."

"Oh, so it was my fault now?"

"I know it wasn't mine."

"You know what? I don't think it's working anymore."

"You want to break up with me?"

"I'm just saying that we need some space."

"Well. No need because you can have as much space as you want."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Well, Fine."

"FINE."

"Close the door on your way out. And double fine."

"I'll give you triple fine." *slam*

"Baka Kakashi."

"Meanie Iruka."

****

Later that night.

*knock knock*

"What do you want?"

"Hey, Ruka."

"Hai, Kashi."

"I just came by to tell you that I have a mission tomorrow."

"Oh. How long will you be away?"

"Two weeks at most. It's just a recon mission."

"Uhmm, I'm making dinner. Would you like to come in and join me?"

"Sure."

****

Much later that night

"Mmm, I missed Captain Swanky."

"And I missed Mr. Sprung too."

"I'm sorry that we fought today. It was stupid of me."

"Me too. And no, it's not your fault. It was mine"

"No, it's mine."

"It's mine."

"Hey I said it first."

"Fine."

"....."

*giggles*

*Rustle Rustle*

"....."

"....."

"Does Captain Swanky want to play again?"

"He'll get lonely when there is no Mr. Sprung to keep him company. So yes I think he wants to play as much as he can."

"Well, don't complain to me when you're sore tomorrow."

"Maa, don't worry, the meeting is in the evening, so I'll get much rest when you are at the academy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: A couple of idiots. Both of them. :sigh:

The names were lame. I'm not good at giving names.


	4. Chapter 4 It could Be Anything

**Disclaimer: Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka belong to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit was being made from this submission.**

Red Lipstick

"KAKASHI!" The front door slammed open and Iruka stomped his way towards his silver haired lover, fuming.

"Welcome home, Ru-run." Said silver haired lover chirped happily and obliviously, welcoming his chuunin home. He put down his Icha Icha Paradise and looped his hands around Iruka's neck and placed a loving kiss on his cheek. "How was your day?" Kakashi even had the nerve to bat his eyelashes. Iruka's eye twitched.

"You know, I went to academy this morning and taught like I always do. But every time I turned to face the blackboard, the kids were giggling behind my back. I thought that they were planning a prank against me, so I was extra alert today." Iruka started to explain how his day went on with as much patience as possible. He let himself be pulled to the couch and settled himself on his lover's lap.

"They didn't do anything funny did they? My poor Ruka works too hard." Kakashi cooed lovingly. He was paying special attention to his Ruka's neck. His spiky hair tickled his cheek. Again, Iruka's eye twitched, but he continued nonetheless.

"Then I was on my way to my Mission Room shift and people on the streets looked at me and they smiled at me. An old woman even offered me an apple. An Apple." He ignored what he suspected to be 'My Ruka is so charming' from the mouth of the Copy Nin that was still latched on his neck.

"And half of the Mission Room occupants looked like they wanted to use me as their training dummies. Do you know how scary that was?" Iruka shuddered at the memory; having more than ten elite ninjas breathing down on your neck, projecting killing auras was not an experience he wanted to repeat. Period.

Kakashi flinched slightly; he nuzzled his lover's neck guiltily. "Don't worry, Ru-run. They wouldn't dare to touch you." His voice muffled by Iruka's neck trying to appease his temper.

"That's not the point, Kakashi. Do you have any idea why? - Stop that." The chuunin swatted at his head, irritated at the tickling sensation from the silver hair. He pulled his face away from Kakashi's kissing range, but not out of his lap. He was comfortable there, thank you.

"Saa, I wouldn't know. Maybe you're wearing a new flak jacket?" Kakashi ventured.

"Kakashi, I've been wearing this flak jacket for two years."

"What about your hair tie? I know that one is new." The jounin snickered. Of course it was new, he snapped the last one himself.

"People won't notice my hair tie." Iruka said, exasperated by the Copy Nin's excuse.

"I bet that Kiko-woman would." He mumbled.

And it all clicked.

"Ah, so it was about Kiko-san wasn't it? Kakashi, she's my teaching assistant. She'd only assist me for three months before they give her a class of her own."

"Well, I don't like her." Kakashi averted his eye downwards, like a chastised child. His fingers were playing with the hem of Iruka's shirt.

"The way she looked at you adorably, like you're some idol or something." Not that he's not but he was Kakashi's idol.

"Hanging to your every word and bringing you bento at lunch." He would do it too, if only Iruka would let him into the kitchen.

"The way she blushed at just being in the same room as yours." Kakashi said spitefully.

"I gave her hints over and over again that you're mine, I even gave her The Glare. But nooo, she still fawned over you like some girly teenagers with a crush. I only did what a man would do to keep what is his." The older man crossed his arms and turned his head away, pouting.

"But still, a RED lipstick? On the back of my flak jacket?"

It was at the bottom right of his jacket, above his butt to be exact. Glaring red with the shape of lips. No wonder Kiko-san wouldn't meet his eyes today.

"If it wasn't for Genma-san who told about it me in the Mission Room, I would be like a paranoid idiot all day." The younger man frowned disapprovingly at his lover.

"You wouldn't let me put even a hickey on you." Kakashi said accusingly. _Remind me to maim Genma the next time I see him._

"Besides people won't notice if I put it on the back of your pants, being dark and all." Kakashi added with reasonable tone.

Iruka sighed, defeated. Headache began to form at the back of his head. He could never understand the jounin's logic. Does he not know the implication of red lipstick? And on his pants instead?

"Well, as long as she knows that you're taken and leave you alone, I don't care what the means I took." Kakashi nodded to himself. Mission accomplished, with an unexpected incident but still, accomplished.

"Kakashi, you know I only have my eyes on you. No matter what other people are trying to do, they could never take me away from you." Iruka's voice turned gentle and soothing.

"But if you do this again, I'll make sure that you regret it." Like a flip of a coin, his voice turned evil and menacing. Kakashi shuddered at the threat.

"Oh, before I forget. I'm home." For the first time since he entered the house, Iruka placed a gentle kiss on his lover.

Kakashi hummed into the kiss. All was well now.

And next time, he'll use a 'HE'S MINE, SO BACK OFF BITCHES' sticker instead.


	5. Chapter 5 It's Not Working

**Disclaimer: Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka belong to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit was being made from this submission.**

White as a Ghost

There's a certain bounce in Sharingan Kakashi's steps. Not that people would know anyway, to them Kakashi walked as he normally did, with his face deep inside his favourite green book and no destination in mind. Of course he had a certain place in mind, his home.

Fifteen minutes ago, Kakashi had just passed by the entrance gate of Konoha when he got the news from the gate watcher that his beloved had returned home. Being three days late and unscathed at that, did immensely to the silver haired nin's mood.

The mission was scheduled for one week, delivering an important document to the leader of the neighbouring village and waiting for a document of agreement in return. He even had to find a substitute for his class before he left.

"Honey, I'm hoooome." Kakashi shouted from the door.

"How was your mission? Did you get hurt? Come and let your Kashi kiss your boo boos." This time he bounced literally into the hallway.

"I'm in the bedroom." A voice hollered back from the said room.

"You're home early." Iruka emerged from their bedroom and Kakashi's bouncy steps faltered and stopped at the sight in front of him. The gate watcher was right, there was no wound that he could see and there was no smell of blood too. The only different was the dirt and soil on his clothes and something else.

"What's wrong Kakashi? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Of course. It made sense. Iruka was away for more than a weak. Surely he'd forgotten, or didn't have time to do such menial task. Trudging through foreign territory, he had to be alert all the time. Not to bother something as trivial as this. But still.

"Don't worry, Kakashi. I don't have any boo boos, but I might take your offer for that kiss." Misunderstanding Kakashi's reaction as worry, he tried to lighten the mood and stalked towards Kakashi for his first kiss of ten days.

Kakashi's eye widened in horror as he watched his lover approaching him, thank goodness that he still had his mask on. He stepped back on impulse and realized his blunder too late as he saw Iruka hurtful gaze before he averted his gaze. The Copy nin felt like his guts were dug with a spoon and thought frantically of how to comfort his brunet lover.

"Do you want me to shower first? I know I don't smell good right now. But I -."

"No." Kakashi cut him off and quickly stepped forward and hugged him tightly.

"I'm just glad that you're okay and it's all that matters." He buried his face into his lover's neck, breathing his musky sense. God, he missed him very much that he almost forgot about that thing earlier. _Almost_. Not when Iruka nuzzled his neck back.

"Then, why won't you come close to me earlier?" his voice was small and uncertain of what was going wrong here.

"I was just…stunned, that you're unharmed. Not a scratch on you, wow you're one great shinobi." Iruka looked sceptically at Kakashi, his uncertainty vanished. The lone eye crinkled too much, and without pulling off his mask, the brunet knew that the smile widened at the border of being fake. The jounin refused eye contact and his body temperature rose slightly.

"Hmm. I don't know Kakashi, you look suspicious to me. Why don't you tell me the truth and we can avoid me tying you up on a chair while I perform a striptease and all you can do is watch until you confess." Now it's Iruka's turn to put a fake smile and happily told him as if he was only joking. He knew Kakashi wouldn't make it pass the flak jacket.

"It...It's that _thing_ on your face!" Kakashi exclaimed loudly, confessing his concerned earlier. Iruka can be cruel when he wanted to be.

"Wha…" The brunet touched his chin and came in contact with rough skin. He rubbed his cheeks, feeling the same there.

"You're telling me the reason you don't want to kiss was because of my stubble?"

"They tickle and my skin is sensitive." Was the simple answer.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe I should keep it." Iruka mused mischievously.

"Oh please, if I want a man with beard I would've dated Asuma."

"And faced Kurenai's wrath?" Kakashi swallowed nervously at the thought of the crimson eyed kunoichi.

"Anyway you're going to get rid of those things whether you like it or not." Kakashi's voice was firm with no argument what so ever.

"Aw, come on Kakashi. One kiss?" Like a predator Iruka padded towards his lover, whom had taken a few steps back until his back hit the wall and he had no where to run.

"I'm warning you, Umino Iruka. Don't get near me until you get rid of them." His eye widen as Iruka got nearer to him. He gave a manly squeak and pressed himself further into the wall.

"It's not like you to turn down a kiss, Kakashi." Iruka teased playfully.

"One more step and you're sleeping on the couch. I mean it." That was his last resort. He's a man _dammit_. Even if he had to sacrifice that warm body next to his and possibly some romp time together tonight, he will stand firm on his decision; which began to waver at the sight of Iruka's pout.

"Was it so bad? Don't you think the beard would make me look manly" Iruka asked rubbing his rough chin thoughtfully.

"Oh I think you have proven your manliness too many times over with me." Kakashi leered suggestively at his brunet lover from his spot, still pressed against the wall.

"Do you always have to put everything in sexual innuendo?" Iruka looked at him exasperatedly.

"Only if it's about you."

"Pfft, woe is me."

"You like it, Iruka sensei."

"So about our problem at hand…"

"Ugh, I think my feet hurt from running non-stop."

"I'll rub them for you." The jounin moved from his spot and walked towards his lover, happy that the brunet had finally caved in exchange for some massages. And Kakashi would do it either way.

"My shoulders?"

"That too." He hugged the brunet from behind, rubbing the broad shoulders, promising a good rubbing on its wake.

"What would I do without you, Kashi?" Iruka leaned back on the hard muscled behind him. Groaning in pleasure at the effect the jounin had on him.

"Probably scaring your students with your new look, which you will get rid of it soon."

"You sure you don't want a kiss?" Iruka turned his face, nuzzling the square jaw with his nose.

"Can I take a rain cheque instead? And many more?" With the brunet pressing close in front of him and the nuzzling, he was attempted to say yes. But those needles of a hair wouldn't leave his mind.

"Maybe." He leaned on Kakashi a bit more before standing on his own feet and went to the bathroom to presumably take a clean himself.

"You're lucky I love you, and I missed you so much." Iruka called out from the bedroom.

"I know, love. I missed you too" Kakashi leaned on the door, watching his lover walking around the room wrapped in towel on his hips. He missed the tan man so much that he couldn't sleep at night sometimes, worrying and wondering if he was alright.

But now everything was fine, the jounin could take a breath of relief at seeing his lover in front of his eyes. It was a blessing that Iruka was not wounded, except for that _thing_ on his face. But he was getting them clean so Kakashi was not one to complain.

----------

A/n: This was supposed to be funny and fluffy and heart-warming. But half way to the end, I kinda lost the feeling. But still, enjoy. XD

To all the readers, Happy New Year. XD


	6. Chapter 6 It's Not Nothing

**Disclaimer: Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka belong to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit was being made from this submission.**

White socks

It was a quiet afternoon in Iruka's apartment. The weather was cold, welcoming the winter season that would arrive soon. From the living room, Kakashi could hear his boyfriend coughing harshly.

It had been four days now and his condition hadn't improved one bit. In fact it had been getting worse for the past two days. His body temperature had increased by 2 degree Celsius and his body felt cold, weak and aching all over. In addition to that, the brunet had a splitting headache, a stuffy nose and he coughed non-stop. All in all, Iruka felt miserable, even with the drugs taken, it would take some time to have the desired effect on his body.

Dimly, the he felt a cold cloth was laid on his forehead. Tiredly he opened his eyes and saw spiky silver hair in his line of vision. He turned towards the owner tiredly. His brown eyes were puffy and hazy, his cheeks were flushing red, yet his skin was deathly pale. Kakashi looked down worriedly at his bed redden lover. He'd never wanted to see the radiant man suffer like this again.

"Thangks Kathi." His voice was hoarse and weak even to his own ears.

"Shh, don't speak. Just get some more sleep." Gently, pale fingers ran through the oily brown hairs. He hadn't had a good shower since the last four days, except for body wipes.

Another cold cloth was wrapped around his neck, trying to bring his body temperature down. Slowly Iruka closed his eyes and slept.

****

Iruka woke up sometime in the middle of the night feeling thirsty. He turned his head to look for water when he saw Kakashi sleeping on the futon beside his bed.

"Kakathi." Iruka called. The pale man sat up at the call of his name.

"What is it? Do you need something?" Kakashi asked worriedly.

"Dhirsty." Kakashi quickly stood up and went to the bed side table. He poured a glass of water and brought it to the tan man. Gently he helped Iruka to sit and brought the cool glass towards the pale mouth. He waited until the glass was empty before he put it on the floor.

"How do you feel, Ru-run?"

"Tired, atching and mby feed's cold." Iruka whined pathetically. His nose was running and he quickly wiped it with a handkerchief. The brunet burrowed further and curled up under the blanket.

The jounin went to the dresser and pulled the drawer open. He took out something and brought them to the bed. Kakashi then pulled out Iruka's feet from the blanket and put on a pair of thick white socks on them.

"That should keep you warm." He said soothingly. Tired eyes could only watch at the wriggling toes and put them back under the blanket.

"Thangks, Kathi. I dod know how I could eber rebay you." Liquid brown eyes peeked from its hiding, gazing towards the jounin.

"Hush, love. Don't say things like that. We're together are we not? It's my job to take care of you."

"Bud your missiond…" The next sentence left unsaid. He hated it when he's sick, and confined within the apartment as he was. Kakashi wouldn't leave him by himself; making him trapped in the apartment too, having to take care of him.

"…Can be done by other jounins. Seriously Iruka, I'm not the only jounin in Konoha." The silver haired man tried to lighten the mood.

"Now sleep. If you don't have enough rest, then how can you recover?" He threaded his fingers through the brown locks and massaging the scalp trying to lull his lover back to sleep.

Iruka's eyes fluttered close and his breath still raspy but the tan man had finally succumbed into a deep, tired slumber. He was glad and thankful that Kakashi was with him.

****

Another four days later had seen the pony tailed sensei just returned home from his teaching at the academy. He hummed a merry tune as he turned on the door lock and entered his apartment. Having gotten his flu rid off, he had never felt any better.

"I'm home." He greeted softly to the empty apartment and took off his sandals. Once the brunet was only in his blue uniforms, he went to the kitchen to start lunch. Kakashi would return home any minute now from his training. They had promised to have lunch together and Iruka had offered to cook.

He opened the fridge and took out the necessary ingredients to make yakitori, fried eggplant and miso soup to accompany the white rice. He continued his humming as he set to his work.

Twenty minutes later, Iruka heard the front door opened signalling his lover's return. He heard the greeting and answered from the kitchen. Footsteps echoed through the hallway and seconds later, lanky arms snaked around his waist. The academy sensei stopped his work for a while to lean back on the hard chest and gave a proper welcome home kiss.

Kakashi hummed into the kiss and step back but not before stealing a cut of carrots and put it in his mouth. He smiled sheepishly at the scowl expression on the brunet and propped himself against the counter and watched Iruka chopping up the ingredients.

"So what's for lunch?" Kakashi asked through his munching.

"Just something simple; Yakitori, fried eggplants and miso soup." Iruka answered still scowling at Kakashi's behaviour.

"Mmm, my favourite." His smile was wide and his eye curved. Iruka beamed in happiness. He knew that it was Kakashi's favourite.

"You're still wearing the white socks. Are you cold?" Kakashi asked in concern.

"A little bit. But don't worry, my feet get cold easily and besides, the socks were comfy." Iruka answer truthfully.

Their conversation continued, from the socks to Iruka's students' antics and to Kakashi's trainings. Kakashi helped the brunet setting the table and their conversation continued all the way through lunch. Once the dishes washed and dried, they moved to the living room where the chuunin sensei proceeded to grade the papers while waiting for his shift and Kakashi lounged beside him, reading his favourite book.

There was no place Kakashi would rather be other than beside his lover. Well, until suddenly he sneezed, twice. Looking at the worried expression of his tan lover, he tried to shake them off as the room being dusty and maybe Iruka needed a shower. But from the way his body was shivering in cold and his lover's sceptical looks he knew he couldn't bail himself out of this.

Maybe he would need the white socks too.


	7. Chapter 7 It's Fine As It Is

**Disclaimer: Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka belong to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit was being made from this submission.**

Tan Skin

Iruka was lying on his back naked with Kakashi straddling his hips moving up and down onto the tan man's cock, fucking himself. Sweats glistened on his torso giving the illusion of a metal surface as they moved in sync with each other and panting hard from their exertion.

Around them clothes strewed haphazardly from the hallway to their bedroom floor. It was obvious that they were in a hurry to get out of their uniforms. A few thrusts later, Kakashi threw his head back and screamed as he released onto his lover's chest. He slumped down with his hands on Iruka's sides waiting for the younger man to find his completion inside him. The tan hips bucked hard into him, Iruka groaned as he filled his lover with his essence.

"The best welcome home sex, yet." Kakashi panted heavily, trying to regain his breathing.

"Yeah." Iruka agreed.

"But I bet the next round will be more amazing." He circled his hips and contracted his sphincter muscles around the limp cock inside him. Below him, Iruka groaned at the pressure, making Kakashi smirked.

"Again?" Even though he asked this, he couldn't help but bucked his new erection further into the older man.

****

Shower was a relief for the silver headed man. He let the cold water pouring onto him, cleaning him of his sweat and stain of their activity from his pale body. Once he was sure that his body was clean, he soaked into the warm water in the tub, sighing in bliss. Kakashi stayed there letting his muscles relaxed and his aches subsidised. Especially the ache at his lower back, but it was a good kind of ache. Guessed being fucked 4 times continuously right after returning from a mission was not such a good idea, but damn he felt good.

Once he was done in the bathroom, Kakashi got out of the tub and dried himself with a towel. Letting the fluffy cloth ride low on his hips just above his pubic bone, he exited the bathroom for Iruka's turn.

"I'm done." He watched his brunet lover picking up their clothes and put them in the laundry basket before changing the bed sheet, wearing only his boxers. The silver man licked his dry lips at the sinew of muscles moved along with his movement. Unlike his lean and compact one, Iruka's were more bulky and wide from countless of training and daily good meals. The healthy tan colour on his skin would only making them gleamed under the sun.

"I wish you would join me, Ru-run." Kakashi pouted. His thin lips pursed together in mock sadness.

"And have another round of sex in the shower? I'll take a rain cheque instead." Iruka looked at him knowingly.

"Then when are you going to redeem it?" he swayed seductively towards the brunet, the low towel accentuated his movement, his smirk back in place.

Iruka couldn't take his eyes away from the pale skin. His gaze travelled from the hard abs, to his navel, following the silver lining until they hid behind the white towel. He swallowed hard and shook his head mentally, thinking on the response for Kakashi's question instead.

"At least wait until you are well fed, and rested." He moved to take his own shower and pulled out his towel from the hanger as he walked pass Kakashi.

'Then it won't be long now, will it?" Kakashi watched Iruka's back until it was hidden behind the bathroom door. He remembered the first day they met, way before he had his own genin team.

****

_Kakashi 15, Iruka 12._

It had rained heavily that night, but the clouds had already cleared giving way to the bright moonlight. An ANBU operative was jumping across the rooftops heeding no head for the cold weather. His wet silver hair laid flat on his head and his uniform clung tight to his pale body. At the age of fifteen he was skinny and awkward at certain places, yet he was as graceful as a feline in his movement. He had just gotten back from his ANBU mission and all he wanted was to go back to his apartment –not something he would call home-, had a hot shower and a warm meals; instant ramen would do the trick. Then, he would curl in his bed until the sun woke him up.

But before that, Kakashi had some place that he wanted to be. As was his regular routine every time he returned from a mission on his own (not on a stretcher or something) he would go to the memorial, greeting his friend Obito and informed him of his return. It had been that way since Sensei's death. The silver haired teen had no one to care for him, no one to ask him if he had eaten or asked him if he was alright. The memorial was what he had left. The young ANBU reached the clearing of the field and made his way to the stone when he noticed that there was someone beat him to it.

Ignoring the annoyance clawing its way at the back of his head, Kakashi jumped back on a tree branch and waited until the visitor finished paying respect and leave. Ten minutes had passed and the visitor hadn't move from his spot. Impatience joined the annoyance and finally the silver haired boy jumped down the tree and headed for the stone.

He figured that if he made his presence known, the one at the memorial would get the message and leave. He mustered chakra to flare when he heard sniffles coming from the area of the stone. He stopped dead on his tracks.

Great, an emo kid. This is going to take a long time.

Still, he himself didn't want to concede. He will pay his respect to Obito no matter what it took. He made his presence known. This time the pale boy purposely dragged his feet across the grass, making shuffling noise as he approached the memorial stone.

His plan paid off as the figure huddled in front of the stone startled and whirled around to face the intruder. The first thing the ANBU noticed under the pale moonlight was a scar run across the small of his nose; intriguing for a boy at such a young age. He noticed those tear-streaked eyes widened and a small gasp escaped from the small mouth. The figure was a boy, small and thin hidden under an oversized white t-shirt and white shorts. His dark brown hair pulled tight behind his head, tied in a pony tail. Judging from his tan skin, he knew that it was his natural skin colour, not from the result of the sunrays.

The pale teen stepped forward and the tan boy stepped backward. Like a dance they moved together until the smaller boy's back hit the stone behind him. For a second time the boy was startled and edged his way sideways, away from his line of vision. Kakashi wondered what was so scary about him.

_Oh yeah, I'm in ANBU uniform_.

He hoped that the kid would get the message and leave him alone so he could talk to his friend in peace now. But the prickling sensation at his neck, the kind of sensation that you would get when there was someone watching you, someone who was watching you intently without batting their eyes, that if ignored the stare would turned creepy and then you would be uncomfortable.

He tilted his head towards the brunet, the way a confused child would and sadistically enjoying the gasp from him. Those round brown eyes blinked rapidly, but still wouldn't leave him.

_Ugh, this is annoying_.

"Aren't you going home? It's already passed your bed time." The young ANBU asked, almost bored. His voice muffled behind his porcelain mask.

"You can talk." The brunet said in amazement making him almost lost his footing at the unsuspected question.

_I hate kids._

"Yes, I can. I can also kill you in more than a hundred different ways and buried you in hundred places around Konoha so no one could find you." He said annoyed. That would teach him.

"You wouldn't." The younger boy said indignantly forgetting his tears in lieu of the older boy in front of him. "You're a Konoha nin aren't you? Sandaime-sama said that Konoha shinobi take care of each other. They would never harm their own comrades." The boy clenched his fists and looked at him fiercely, as fierce as twelve years old could muster.

The silver haired boy scoffed at that. Obviously the kid was still a brat. Spouting all those practiced words, honour in being a shinobi. There was no honour only loyalty. "Didn't you know brat? ANBUs are a crazy bunch. Who knows what they will do if you do as much as stare at them." The masked boy leaned forward to intimidate the brat.

The brown eyes widened comically and sputtered for an answer. "I'm not a brat, old man." Unfortunately the boy was not afraid. Or rather, he was more offended than being afraid.

_Now that stung._

"Who are you calling old man? you stinky brat." For the first time since so long, the stoic and cool composure of Hatake Kakashi crumbled in front of a snot nosed kid. Not even his ANBU mask could hide it.

"Well your hair is white. Only old man has white hair." He had seen Sandaime-sama's hair and Jiraiya-sama's hair. Both of them were old and had white hairs.

"They are not white. They are silver." The teen retorted.

"Hmph, same difference." The brunet kid even had the gal to cross his arms and harrumphed at him. He could have sworn that there was disbelief marred across the tan face.

What was it about this kid that could bring such a rise out of him that no one could do? Not even his sensei. The last person who could was his team mate, Obito. Even the Uchiha kid took quite a long time to ruffle his feathers like this.

"Hey, what's you name?" Kakshi asked, out of curiosity. Not that he cared.

"I'm not supposed to tell my name to strangers."

"I would never harm fellow Konoha."

"I don't know 'ANBUs are a crazy bunch. Who knows what they'll do to you if you do as much as stare at them.'" Yes, there's definitely a smug smirk on the brat's face.

_I hate kids. But I despise smart mouth brats even more._

Kakashi could feel the burn on his face behind his mask. The kid was lucky that the expressionless mask was all he could see. If he knew who he was, he would surely cower in fear of his awesomeness.

"Oh no. I forgot my baby-sitting mission. I got to go or else, I'd be late." Ignoring the bristling ANBU, the young genin turned around and started running towards the village.

"Sandaime-sama said that all Konoha shinobi worked hard to maintain peace around the Fire Country. That's why I want to say this, 'thank you for all your hard work' ANBU ji-san." He gave the young ANBU a brilliant smile and a final wave before he disappeared from the silver haired teen's sight.

"Did you hear that, Obito? Kids these days don't have respect for their superiors. I worry for the future of Konoha." But even when he was saying that, he couldn't stop the twist at the corner of his lips. He wished he had known the kid's name, but decided to let the future did it for him.

They were not in love back then, but for the first time he felt that all his efforts and hardships were worth the smile he saw on the brunet's face.

---------

A/n: Thank you so much for all the reviews from previous chapters. I really appreciated it. XD


	8. Chapter 8 It's Just the Beginning

**Disclaimer: Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka belong to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit was being made from this submission.**

Black Patent Leather

Kakashi padded around the bedroom in a frustrating manner. Having nothing to do after returning from his mission except submitting his mission report; it could be done later. He and Iruka were planning on eating out to celebrate his early and safe return, and right now the object of his frustration was in the bathroom taking a shower, and the frustrating part was he couldn't join him.

_Aaaargh._

They had been dating for three months now. One month of subtle courting, one month of proper real dating, i.e kissing and holding hands, sharing bento, and one month of sleeping over at each other's apartment; and that was it. Kakashi had practically lived here and yet, they haven't seen each other naked for fuck's sake. Sleeping together in pyjamas? Which healthy couple did that?

_*ting*_ and the wheel inside his head rotated rapidly as ideas presented itself.

That's it. If Kakashi could maybe got both of them naked, maybe his dense excuse of a boyfriend would take the hint. But, he really didn't want to be seen as desperate. He had his dignity to preserve after all.

_Hmm_

It's decided then, 'Operation Seduce the Unsuspecting Iruka Sensei' would be in commenced. Kakashi rubbed his hands in glee and his eye gleamed maniacally. So lost in his planning, he didn't hear the bathroom door opened.

"Kakashi?"

'Yes, Iruka?" Kakashi turned around at the call of his name.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking of something productive is all." The silver haired jounin smiled innocently trying to placate his suspicious boyfriend. He blatantly looked at Iruka's wet body admiringly, eye half lidded. How he longed to be the droplets on those tan skin, travelling down from the nape of his neck to that hard chest and muscled abs, then disappeared under the towel towards… oh just thinking about it made him hard with want. Iruka turned around and pulled up his pants. Kakashi gasped softly. Oh, this is so much better. Those broad tan shoulders to cling to, or maybe raking his nails across those muscles while his boyfriend pounded into him, faster, harder, please, ah yes.

"…ashi."

"Kakashi."

"Uh…huh?" Kakashi mourned at the loss of tan skin behind the buttoned shirt.

"Are you alright? Your face is red. Do you have a fever?" Iruka's face was near to his own and concern marred the handsome features. Iruka put his hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

"I'm fine. Did you say something just now?" Kakashi backed away from the touch, fearing for his sanity less he jumped the man here and there.

"I asked if you want to take a shower first. I've already finished. Are you sure you're okay? I could just cook dinner and we don't have to eat out." His worried made Kakashi's heart warm. But they had been planning this dinner for weeks now and the jounin did not want them to cancel it just because he couldn't control his libido.

"No, I'm okay, really. It's very hot today, I think I'll go shower now and we can go for food." Hastily the pale man went to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He groaned to himself, as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, his face flushed and his cock hard.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow, he would start his self appointed mission. He'll just have to bear it just one more night.

****

**Day 1** When he's drunk, he's horny; theoretically.

Their apartment's front door slammed open in the middle of the night as Kakashi supported his chuunin inside.

"Ugh, I drank too much. 'm drunk." Iruka slurred as he was dragged to the bedroom by the silver haired man.

"Yes, love. You drank too much. You drank a whole bottle of sake all by yourself." _Because I told you that you could handle only two cups and dared you to prove me wrong._

"Showed you didn't I? A whole bottle, all by myself. With no cup. Aren't you proud of me?" Iruka was smug from the sound of his voice, as smug as a drunk person could be. Kakashi let him dropped on the bed, face first and he watched in amusement as the brunet tried to roll himself around but failed.

"Yes Ruka. I'm proud of you." _And I'm proud of me too for thinking such a genius plan._ The Copy nin gave himself a mental pat in the back, before he helped Iruka on his back. Wouldn't want him to suffocate and ruin his plan.

"Hey, there're two Kashis. Lucky me." The chuunin lifted his hands, trying to grab one of the Kakashis. Both of them would be very nice too. Kakashi chuckled at his antic.

It was weekend. And once a month on a weekend, the couple would hang out with their friends at their usual club located at a south-west district in Konoha near the Konoha Tea Avenue. No uniforms allowed and they would catch up and have fun; drinking and dancing.

Tonight, Iruka was wearing a fishnet under a sleeveless black leather vest with tight black leather pants; added with a collar and tied brown hair at the nape of his neck. A couple of strands were left, framing his face. The brunet made all the patrons in the club either green with jealousy or drooling in admiration. The pants ride low down his waist, did nothing to hide the contour of his long legs. From his pretty hips to his round sweet ass and down to his muscled thighs, seeing those hard limbs moved around to the beat of music. The texture of the leather, reflecting the lights in the club would only made the tan man centre of attention.

Kakashi didn't look too bad himself; wearing his blue black tank tops with mask attached and a pair of denim trousers held by a belt with oval platinum buckle. Together as they danced on the dance floor, both of them gathered a lot of hungry eyes to themselves. Grinding and groping at each other, it was as if they were practically having sex there. How he wished that it was true. Still, the jounin could discern with a smug smirk behind his mask, that some of the customers in the club had been seen rushing to the restroom to relief their, ahem hard on. Too bad for them; Iruka was all his; all of it, he thought wickedly.

"Come on, Ru-run, let's take you out of your clothes." He took the grasping hands and re-arranged the tan body so it would be easy for his task. Kakashi had to admit that his boyfriend looked sexy in leather and fishnet.

"Huh, why?" Iruka did nothing to help him. He laid limp on the bed, contented by being manhandled by the pale man.

"Though you look sexy in leather, I don't think they are comfortable to sleep with." It was a reasonable answer. Kakashi nodded to himself. He pulled the fishnet over the brown head, before he groped his way down to the zippers on his pants.

"'mkay." Iruka giggled at the tickling sensation before tan hands went for the hem of his tank top and pulled it up.

"What are you doing Ru-run?" Kakashi stopped his ministration and regarded his drunken boyfriend.

"Helping you outta 'em. Said you're not comfortable." Iruka slurred and clumsily pulled the top over the silver head, but unfortunately it stuck at the armpits. His brows furrowed in frustration as he tried to futilely tug at the fabric.

They helped each other out of their clothes, tumbling together on the bed and laughing at each other's blunders. Once they were done laughing, Kakashi looked down at Iruka as he lied on the bed. He thought back why did he loved the man so much and smiled tenderly. Slowly he bent down and their mouths met in a languid kiss. The jounin opened his mouth and licked the bottom lips, asking for entry and was granted as tongue darted out to meet his own.

The older man broke their kiss and trailed open kisses down his jaw, neck and bare chest. His tongue flicked at the nipple before he sucked it in while his fingers played with the other one, earning him a moan from the man below him. As he changed with the other nipple to give it the same treatment, his hands roved all over the tan torso, landed on his cock and stroked it lazily.

"Aah, Kakashi." Iruka closed his eyes and arched his back as Kakashi made a humming noise around his nipple.

"Kashi, I feel weird." Tan fingers fisted on the silver strands and Iruka bucked his hips into Kakashi's hands, wanting more of that friction on his now hardened cock.

"No, love. You feel just fine." Just like I want you to feel.

Kakashi made his way to his navel and dipped his tongue before trailing it to his hard erection. He only got one lick on the shaft before Iruka's voice pulled him from his task.

"No, I think, I'm gonna puke." He clasped his free hand on his mouth to stall the outburst.

"What? Wait, don't you throw up just yet." The older man quickly stood up and reached for a waste bin under the table and turned his lover towards the edge of the bed. Just in time for the vomit to come out. He sighed in relief as he held the brown hair up away from his face and waited for Iruka to finish.

_Guess I shouldn't let him drink a whole bottle._

20 minutes later Kakashi looked at the sleeping man on their bed, freshly changed into his pyjama, oblivious to the world. He placed a big glass of water and painkillers on the side table for the brunet.

**Mission status**: fail.

_I won't let you win pyjamas. One day Iruka's going to sleep with me, skin against skin, naked._

He gave the clothes the Evil Eye, before he too changed into his own.

-----------

A/n: There'll be three parts for this. So look forward to it. XD


	9. Chapter 9 It Won't Be Long

Part two of the three. Enjoy. XD

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka belong to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit was being made from this submission.**

Pink Cheeks

**Day 2** The way to get into his pants was through his stomach. Or, something like that.

"Kakashi, I'm hooo-ome." The last word was trailed off as Iruka's eyes met his silver haired boyfriend, stunned.

"Welcome home, Ru-run." Kakashi stood demurely at the hallway entrance.

"Ah…uhm, what are you doing?" Iruka asked cautiously, though he allowed the peck on his lips.

"Welcoming you home," Kakashi answered sweetly. An apron was worn over his dark blue uniform, adding more to his 'sweetness'. It was a rare sight by itself but thankfully, it was not the frilly pink one the one that Sakura gave him on his birthday. That girl, she saw anything that was pink as pretty and cute.

"Why are you in the apron?" Iruka asked the silver haired man curiously.

"Well, I was bored. So I cleaned the house, did your laundry, and preparing dinner…"

"But today is Wednesday…" people don't clean houses on Wednesday."…did you say you made dinner?" Worried for the state of his kitchen, Iruka quickly made his way there only to find it was still intact. The brunet relaxed slightly.

"Don't worry, Iruka. I didn't even go there." Kakashi said sulkily. He at least knew not to mess with his kitchen.

The kitchen hated him and he didn't even know why. Every time he tried to cook something, he would either get the food burned, or the whole kitchen. Once, Kakashi tried to bake macaronis and the oven pulled an explosion stunt on him, trying to kill him, honest. The only appliance that tolerated him was the kettle. The kettle never failed to boil water to perfection, allowing him to make good cup of coffee or tea for his boyfriend. Strangely the kitchen seemed to adore his lover. Not that he was jealous, of course.

"Thanks. I guess."

****

Dinner consisted of simple Chinese food ordered from the famous Chinese restaurant in Konoha. They ate together at the kotatsu in the living room. The display was eerily domestic for the brunet as Kakashi sat beside him with his apron still on, catering to his every whim; asking him if he wanted to refill his tea, pouring soup into his rice and placing food onto his bowl.

The person in front of him couldn't be Kakashi, yet his chakra pattern indicate in every way that the silver haired man was indeed the Copy Nin.

"Kakashi, don't you want to take off that apron?" Iruka asked, a little bit unnerved.

"No, I'll be cleaning the dishes soon." Kakashi smiled brightly, trying to project domestic aura as much as possible. Iruka almost backed away from him, but he rooted himself on the spot and gave him a nervous smile.

"Let me do it. You have done so much today, it's the least I can do." Quickly, as if he would be pounced by a tiger in any minute, Iruka collected the dishes and brought them to the sink.

Once he was alone in the kitchen, Iruka began to sort his thought. Since yesterday, when they were hanging out with their friends at the club, Kakashi had acted strange. His lone eye shone with maniac glee that brought chill down his spine, but Iruka couldn't figure out what. Or when he woke up in his pyjamas this morning without any memory of what had happened after they got home. When he asked Kakashi, the jounin just shrugged it off and mumbled something about evil PJ's.

Iruka raked through his brain, trying to remember any special events that he had somehow forgotten. Today was not his birthday nor Kakashi's, their third month anniversary would be next week, no special day like Valentine's Day or White day and not even their Happy day. So, he was left with only one other option; Kakashi was up to something. He was either, trying to bribe him to do things he would surely not agree, or he had done something he knew Iruka would be mad at him and was trying to be nice in hope for placating his would-be anger when the academy teacher found it out.

The pony tailed chuunin scrubbed the bowl a little harder. He would give his sorry excuse for a boyfriend a piece of his mind if he had any say in this. The last time the silver haired imp did this, Iruka had to give/bribe Ibiki a peace-offering just to get said man out of trouble.

"Let me make tea."

The chuunin jumped at the sudden voice directly behind him. It took all his control to stop himself from taking a swing at the older man. Seriously, you do not surprise a shinobi like that.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." He narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend before turning his back and continued to wash the plates.

Once everything was settled, they sat down at the kotetsu with their tea in front of them and a plate of mochi in the middle. None of them said anything and silence stretched thin. Thankfully, Kakashi had taken off his apron but still, the wary feeling lingered. His damn smile was too eerie, too wide and Iruka was not going to fall for that.

"So…" Kakashi broke the silence, his eye was everywhere except at the brunet in front of him.

"How were your students today? Do you need my help with their assignments?" Kakashi asked as a way of conversation.

_Yeah, sure. After what you did the last time you helped me grading? No thanks. The kids are traumatized enough._

"No, that's okay Kakashi. I only gave them one quiz today that I won't give back until next week. There's still time." He picked up a mochi from the plate and a took small bite.

_Any second now._

Kakashi watched him expectantly while he alternated his own mochi with his tea. Cautiously Iruka brought the tea cup to his lips and as he was tipping the cup when Kakashi's eye widened in what looked like anticipation and bowed over the table.

"Kakashi, are you alright?" Iruka put down his cup, tea's untouched; worried at the condition of his lover. His pale face had become paler and harsh gasps emitted from his blue lips. His pale hand clutched the edge until his knuckles white while his other hand was beating his chest futilely.

"Kakashi." The brunet rubbed his back a couple of times and held the cup of tea towards the bluish lips.

"Here, drink this. It'll wash down the rice." He watched in concern as Kakashi gulped the warm beverage in one go. The older man then heaved a sigh in relief as his face had regained its natural colour and his breath had returned albeit harshly. He coughed a couple of times to clear his throat and closed his eyes.

"Thanks, Iruka." Kakashi opened his closed eye and turned to hug his lover in gratitude, when he noticed something. There was a second empty tea cup in front of him. The empty tea cup that was supposed to be for the brunet. He did not remember seeing it emptied before. Dreading for the answer, Kakashi asked anyway.

"Say, Ru-run."

"Hmm?"

"The tea you gave me, it did not happen to be yours, did it?"

"Well, yeah. There's no other way." Iruka looked at the silver haired man in concern. His brows furrowed.

_This is bad. Really bad._

Kakashi had already felt the changes in his body. Blood was rushing all over his body; north, south, and his heart was beating wildly against his chest. His breath quickened and his body felt hot. Sweats surfaced from his skin pores and without seeing, he knew his face was beet red.

_This is really bad._

"Kakashi what's wrong? Your face is all red."

Kakashi stood up abruptly.

"I…just remembered something. The lights. I forgot to turn them off before I came here."

"Wha…Kakashi?"

"I better go Iruka. I wouldn't want to waste the electricity." The jounin hurriedly put on his flak jacket, weapon holster and his hitae-ate. His vision was getting hazy and his flushed face had broken into a sweat. Quickly he put on his mask, placed a chaste kiss on the tan cheek and out of the window in 2.5 seconds. Iruka was left alone in the living room, dumbfounded and a little bit angry with his boyfriend.

****

Kakashi appeared in his dark apartment once the smoke had cleared off; effect from the transportation jutsu. He keeled over on the floor and groaned as if in pain. The jounin clumsily shed off his flak jacket and hitae-ate and laid very still, breathing through his nose and closed his eyes to find his centre.

He couldn't stand it anymore, his body was burning hot and the pressure in his groin was too much to bear. He cursed his luck, or maybe his karma. His plan was perfect down to every detail. Shikaku-san was kind enough to give him his newly researched drug that acted like an aphrodisiac.

_I didn't think I put it too much into the cup._

The silver haired man turned to lie on his back and pushed his pants and briefs to his hips, freeing his already erected cock. He palmed his erection roughly, eliciting a pleasured hiss from his lips before he pumped the hard shaft in a frantic and fast pace. His skin felt sensitive and tingled at every rustle of his clothes further fuelling his need for release. Grunts and gasps escaped his lips as his sensitive spots were stroked.

Kakashi was still unsatisfied; he needed to cum so bad. He pulled down his mask and bit his glove to take it off his free hand and sucked two of his fingers. Once they were thoroughly coated with his salvia, they went straight to his entrance, bypassing his balls and without waiting, pushed one in.

The flushed man rotated the digit a few time, teasing the nerve endings at his ring muscles and soon followed by his second finger, and both of them were pushed deeper inside him, searching for a spot that would make him see stars.

Kakashi wished that it was Iruka that did this to him, that it was Iruka's thick cock inside him, fucking him to oblivion. He tried to imagine the brunet's hand instead of his own as he pumped his cock. Scared thumb rubbed across the slit, smearing precum over the red head of his cock.

He moaned loudly, calling out Iruka's name over and over as the sweet spot inside him was brushed and his pumping was getting frantic. His back arched with wanton need and painful arousal. The shirt rode higher above his abdomen and hips thrust repeatedly into his fist.

With a loud scream Kakashi came hard into his hand. Some of the cum splattered across his stomach, his shirt and a drop landed on his pink cheek. He laid there slumped on the floor trying to regain his breath.

A few minutes later, the pale jounin was certain that he could get up. He leaned on his elbows looking at the state he was in, all sweaty and messy. With a deep sigh he got to his feet and padded to the bathroom for a long cold shower to calm his nerves, and maybe for another round to make sure that the drug's effects was out of his system.

****

He was towelling his hair dry when Kakashi heard a loud knock on his front door. Annoyance surfaced at the back of his throat at whoever dared to disturb him in the middle of the night. Opening the door revealed the brown pony tailed chuunin at his door step. His faced was marred by the frown on his lips and full pouty lips. His groin stirred at the sight.

"Iruka? What are you doing here?" The Copy nin step aside to let the brunet in, noticing dimly the bag Iruka brought in with him.

"I was worried. You were acting weird in my apartment earlier. So I came by to check on you."

"Maa, you don't have to worry. I just forgot to turn off the heater before I left." Kakashi scratched his head in embarrassment. Mentally, he cursed himself and his libido for not behaving. Though the effect of the drug was small, Kakashi didn't know if he could survive staying the night with Iruka.

"You said lights." The dark brows furrowed further and brown eyes narrowed in distrust.

"I said lights? Ahahaha, yeah. I came back to turn off the lights, then I noticed that the heater was on too. Silly me. Ahahahaha."

"Kakashi, I have enough of your games. Spill." It was his teacher tone; the one that tolerate no nonsense from the older man.

Kakahsi's eye widened in surprise and his heart skipped a beat. _Did he found out?_

"Tell me what did you do? I'm not going to be mad at you. Just tell me the truth."

"Eh? Iruka I didn't do anything." _Not to you, yet._

"Yeah, right Kakashi. The last time you said that, I had to buy Ibiki a large bar of dark chocolate, the high quality one that cost me a month of my pay check, just so he wouldn't skin you alive. So it can't be worse than this time."

Hurt flashed through the pale handsome face, though his heart was beating faster in relief for not being found out.

"Iruka, have some faith in me. I did not do anything. I swear."

"Really?"

"Crossed my heart." The charming smile did nothing to appease his brunet boyfriend.

"Then, what was all that about? The dinner, the laundry and the cleaning?"

"Can't I do something nice for my beloved boyfriend for once?"

"Really?"

"Really."

Kakashi could see the doubt changed to distress on Iruka's face. His cheeks flushed and his brown eyes looked down on the floor and he fidgeted on his seat. The pale man smiled in triumph. His mission was not yet in jeopardy.

"…I'm sorry, I doubted you, Kakashi."

"Nah, I'm not mad Iruka."

"So, what's in the bag?" Kakashi asked by way of changing the subject and distracting Iruka from the current situation.

"I brought my pyjamas with me. And also my lesson plan and all the things for my class tomorrow are in my bag so I can go straight to the Academy the next morning." With his concern lifted, Iruka took out his favourite blue cotton pyjamas (the bane of Kakashi's sex life) and headed for the bathroom to change. Kakashi was left alone in the living room, glowering at nothing.

**Mission status**: Fail

_It won't be long my Dolphin. I'll have you ditch that sorry excuse for a pyjama._

Once Kakashi had calmed down, he unhurriedly went to his bedroom to see Iruka was already waiting for him in his bed.


	10. Chapter 10 It Ends Well

**Disclaimer:** The characters Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka belong to Kishimoto Masashi. No profit was being made from this submission.

Final part of the three. XD

* * *

Black stockings

**Day 3** If everything elses failed. Then it's time for the EXTREME.

"Kashi, I'm home." Iruka entered the front door cautiously, almost expecting the older man to pounce him. Conforming that Kakashi was nowhere in sight, he relaxed slightly and closed the door behind him. The tan chuunin took off his sandals and headed for his bedroom and opened the door. The sight in front of him had him stopped at the threshold and unceremoniously dropped his bag along with his jaw. His eyes were almost out of its sockets and he could feel blood trickled down his nostrils.

"Ka…Kakashi?" The tan man gurgle his boyfriend's name and futilely tried to stop his nose bleed. There was Kakashi, lying on the bed with…with…

"Yes, hunny-bunny?"

The tan man shivered at the pet name. He tried to form a coherent train of thought but with his boyfriend in front of him, like that…

"Uhm, why are you in that kind of clothing?" _Or lack of it?_

"What wrong with it?" Kakashi asked innocently. His head tilted in cutely way and he batted his eyelashes.

"I...I've never seen you in it before." Iruka mumbled to the floor. Luckily, Kakashi could hear him.

"There's a first time for everything."

"Still…" Iruka lost for words.

Kakashi smiled to himself. It was working judging from the flush on the handsome face, and when those expressive brown eyes trying hard to look at anything but him, and still the hungry gaze would land back to him. Kakashi move sensually from the bed he was laying on. The older man exaggeratedly swaying his hips, making sure that the movement of his flexed muscles were unhindered from the brunet's view. He sauntered towards his brunet lover.

Slowly the silver haired man bent down to pick up the bag on the floor and straightened up before placing a soft kiss at the corner of his lips.

"Welcome home, Ruka." He leaned onto him for a moment, revelling in the hard muscles under his uniform, enjoying the earthy scent coming from the academy teacher before he moved towards the table and placed the bag next to it. Kakashi made sure to walk slowly and sway his hips enticingly at every movement. He turned around to regard the chuunin when he didn't hear any sounds or responds.

"Iruka?"

Iruka was still at the doorway, gapping like a goldfish. His face red and his eyes wide, glued to his swaying hips. Kakashi look down to see the crotch part of his pants was tight and bulging. He smirked in triumph and mentally congratulated himself at the well thought plan. Who knew his boyfriend was a pervert that could rival him or Jiraiya-sama.

Though, he kind of expecting the reaction coming from the brunet. Kakashi was wearing a pair of long black net panty hose, with a pair of black laced panties. His torso was bare showing of muscled abs and hard chest. He also wore a pair of long black net gloves that reached his biceps.

"What do you think? I got this from the lucky draw I won in Icha Icha 'Draw Your Luck or Your Love?'. It was such a waste to throw it away so I thought that I would show it to you. There's a bra too, if you want me to put it on." He swirled around to give his boyfriend an overall view.

"Guwuh?" The chuunin tried to make his mouth work but the only words he managed was gibberish. His brain had melted through his ears, his tongue felt thick inside his mouth and there's too much pale skin in front of him.

He took a deep breath, gathering his thought and dignity, or what was left of it, his eyes closed for a moment before they opened, filled with newly resolves. Kakashi watched his boyfriend with wary eye waiting for his next action. But it was not what he had expected.

Iruka calmly walked to the underdressed man, took off his flak jacket and put it on Kakashi instead. There, now there was not much skin and he could think much clearly now. Both hands were placed on pale shoulders and they made eye contact; fiery to confuse one.

"Kakashi. I just want you to know that no matter what you wear, or whatever your taste in clothing is, I want you to know that I still love you." Iruka said, while still couldn't take his eyes off the covered crotch in front of him. It was a black laced panties covered crotch with sexy long legs and a tight ass to be precise.

Kakashi stood there, unmoved too stunned by the younger man's statement. _This is not acceptable_, He yelled in frustration. Internally of course, for Kakashi did not yell. Ever. With a speed of an elite jounin, he tackled Iruka to the floor straddling him. His voice was deep and low and he looked at the man below him in his 'Mission mode' gaze. His lone eye sharp and flashed dangerously. The tan man could only meeped weakly, watching the one above him.

"I'm going to have my ways with you, Iruka. And you're going to take it like a good boy."

Iruka felt the shiver down his spine. He could see the determination in the lone eye. Sweat dropped down at the back of his neck and his face pale considerably.

"Eh, wait Kakashi. We can talk about this."

"I've waited long enough and my patience has snapped. This time I'm going to take what I want from this point on."

"Don't I have any say in thi…" he was cut off by the hot lips colliding with his own.

****

_I really should have done this sooner._

Feeling the blissful ache at his backside and the heaviness of his limbs, Kakashi thought smugly.

_Yeah, definitely sooner._

Iruka had his back on the silver haired man, pillowed by his arm and naked under the blanket. There were scratch marks on his back and teeth mark on his left shoulder. His chest was littered with red bruises and love bites. His brown hair spread across the bed, lost his hair band at some point ago.

"Hey, Iruka are you alright. I wasn't being rough on you, was I?" He tried to turn the brunet to face him, but he wouldn't budge. Kakashi propped himself up on his elbow and peered at the man.

Iruka was blushing furiously, his face was as ripe as a tomato, his red lips were swollen from being ravished thoroughly and his brows furrowed in concentration as he looked straight ahead.

"Iruka, are you mad at me." Kakashi asked worriedly.

Iruka couldn't be any redder as he shook his head. His back was still on the silver headed man.

"I'm not mad. You took me by surprise." _Literally._

"Was it not good for you?" Kakashi asked panic. Iruka quickly denied heatedly.

"No." he got up and turned towards Kakashi and shook his head vigorously.

"It was good."

"But?"

"You know? I was thinking for days on how to approach you. I thought you're not ready yet to progress further and I didn't realise that you feel the same way too." Iruka twisted his fingers in the blanket as he told the older man in a soft voice.

"I'm so stupid." The tan man groaned.

Kakahsi looked at the brown mop in front of him, taken aback. Before, he thought that he was alone in his uncertainty; how troubled he felt that Iruka didn't find him attractive enough to consider sleeping with him. It turned out that all his worries were for nought and Kakashi felt relieve flooded through his being.

"I'm sorry. I guess I was worried that you wouldn't want to do it with me because well, I'm just a plain old chuunin. Not handsome like you or have famous reputation of an elite shinobi. Just me, a grumpy academy teacher and a grumpier Mission desk worker and-" He was cut off by a kiss on his lips.

"-and caring and kind, good with kids, so lovable and dependable and strong. Have such a sexy scar across the nose, and don't forget oh so good in bed." Kakashi continued for him. He smiled warmly at the blushing man in front of him.

"So…uhm, why did you let me, you know…" Iruka waved the air in front of him and cough discreetly. His blush never left his face.

"What? Fuck me? Shove your cock up my ass?" Kakashi asked teasingly.

"I prefer 'making love'." Iruka frowned disapprovingly at the crude words. "But, yeah that."

"Why not like that? With you, I feel it's right. Besides, aren't you the one who went forceful with me just now? Oh, Iruka sensei. You stud." Kakashi mocked blushed and covered his cheeks in a teasingly way. Iruka's blush returned tenfold. He punched Kakashi lightly on his shoulder as the pale man laugh at his outburst.

"I'm not…" He stuttered, trying to justify himself.

"You were too sexy for your own good, and those, those panties you wore." He finished lamely.

"I'm glad you approve Ruka." The comment earned him another smack at the back his head. The only thing he regretted about was the torn panty hose and panties laid across the floor.

"So, want to do it again?" Iruka asked nervously.

"Hell yes." He didn't have to ask.

**Mission status**: success.

_Take that, pyjamas._


	11. Chapter 11 It'll Come

**Disclaimer: Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka belong to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit was being made from this submission.**

Grey Sky

He ignores the chirping birds perching near his ear, or the busy bees buzzing around him, or the grey sky looming above him. He hides behind the leaves as his lone eye focuses on the warm and loving soul standing tall inside the building. Warm brown eyes shine with determination to impart his knowledge as much as his children can to take.

One second, two minutes, three hours and he hasn't move from his spot on the tree branch, drenches from the sizzling rain. Until his soul has eased, his worries disappeared and his heart has calmed. And Kakashi jumps down from the tree, landing gracefully on the ground, appeased that his lover will return into his arms when the sky is clear.

------

_A/n: I tried using present tense here (it's my first time ^_^;) but I don't think I do well, anyway we'll have to see._


	12. Chapter 12 It's Not The End

**Disclaimer: Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka belong to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit was being made from this submission.**

Silver

This sounded as rare as it get, on one late afternoon as Iruka cautiously opened his apartment door that he shared with his lover and slowly closing the door behind him after calling an 'I'm home' greeting to the seemingly empty apartment. Iruka knew that Kakashi was home.

The silver haired man didn't greet him at the hallway as he usually did when he was at home. Instead, Iruka found him sitting at the kotatsu, immersed in his favourite book. Kakashi didn't bother to look up when Iruka entered the living room, or when he joined him.

"Hey kakashi." Iruka called him softly.

"Hey."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Hmm? Why would I be mad at you?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly, as he flipped to next page. He refused eye-contact with the tan man concentrating instead on the words on his book.

Iruka knew that Kakashi was sulking, though he wouldn't ever admit doing such a childish behavior. Besides, Iruka deserved it.

"I didn't mean to yell at you in front of my students Kakashi, but-" Iruka looked down on his laps, as if he could somehow received the answer that wouldn't make Kakashi upset anymore. It was chaos above chaos waiting for the right time to explode. Kakashi was only trying to help him unwind the stress accumulated from trying to keep control of his students. Iruka suspected the kids parents were complotting against him by overdosing their children with sugar and sugar.

They wouldn't listen to his lessons. Even the proper and composed Hanabi was picking on Konohamaru; riling him up.

Excuses sounded lame in his mind as Iruka moved to hug his beloved. Strong arms circled him from behind, pulling Kakashi into his embrace. Iruka put his head on the older man's shoulder taking in the scent that belonged only to Kakashi.

"Can you forgive me?"

A deep sigh and the sound of Kakashi's favourite book placed on the kotatsu with a small thud. Kakashi leaned back towards the brunet's chest, head turned to nuzzle Iruka's cheek.

"I can't stay mad at you, can't I?"

Iruka lifted his head, a brilliant smile on his lips and he moved to place a chaste kiss on the other's covered lips in gratitude.

"Thank you, Kakashi. I promise I'll make it up to you. Anything you want." Iruka was eager to please his lover. He hugged him tighter, happy that Kakashi wasn't mad at him anymore.

"_Anything_, you said?" It was a dangerous word to promise to one genius Copy Nin and as the lone eye looked at him mischievously, Iruka could practically hear the wheel spinning in the silver head's mind; Iruka began to wonder if he would regret it after this was over.


	13. Chapter 13 It Goes Around

**Disclaimer: Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka belong to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit was being made from this submission.**

Gold Medal

Kakashi should get used to this by now, whenever the Team 7 went on a mission. The competition between the two thick-headed boys had given him a year worth of headache. And right now this was no different. Their mission today was to paint a client's house. Each of them got their own walls to paint, and as usual Naruto and Sasuke had their unofficial competition of who could finish painting the fastest.

Insults, paint brushes and paint buckets flew swiftly across the room at each other in an attempt to slow the other down. Sasuke would subtly goaded Naruto into a fight with poorly disguised sarcasm and Naruto being Naruto would take it as a personal challenge and took the bait. Sakura being Sakura would unintentionally -but Kakashi suspected that it was intentional- pour more oil into the fire.

Painting the outer walls it seemed, were harder than the inner walls. Even when those brats were painting on the opposite surfaces, Sasuke -Kakashi knew it was Sasuke- had added water into Naruto's paint bucket. As the result, the blond's side of the wall was a shade lighter, and boy was the client angry? He ranted about wasting money on those paint and hiring those incompetent shinobi.

In the end, everyone had to re-paint Naruto's side of the wall; adding more work. _Bet you didn't think that far huh, Sasuke?_ For the nth time, Kakashi sighed. Realy now what happened to teamwork? He can't wait to return home -mission report could wait- had a long soak in the bath tub while reading his favourite book.

At the end of the day, Team 7 excluding Kakashi was covered in paint. The jounin sighed for the last time and dismissed his students. A teleportation jutsu later, Kakashi reached his apartment, and it seemed that Iruka was already home. The prospect of having a 'Ruka-time' with his lover elevated his mood instantly.

Iruka listened patiently as Kakashi complained about his mission with _his_ brats as he played with the silver hair on his laps. Occasionally messaging his scalp and making sounds of sympathy to his story. His warm brown eyes held fondness thinking of the kyuubi-vessel and it didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi.

At times like this, talking about everything and nothing at all, sharing pleasant quietness; just by being near to each other. It didn't get any better than this. ^_^ Well, mind-blowing came close, though; just a little bit. But hey, sex's not everything, right? Kakashi internally cringed at the alien thought. Thinking about sex, Kakashi decided that it was time he got some from his brunet lover.


	14. Chapter 14 Is It Love?

**Disclaimer: Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka belong to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit was being made from this submission**

Red

Their love was a fragile thing if it was called love at all, swaying with the wind, barely hanging on only by a frail red thread connecting between their hearts. It could be broken at any moment, just by a single tweak or pulled on a whim. But damn would they ever hang to it. Neither knew why and neither dared to wonder if ever the thread was to snap. But no action was taken to strengthen it. Again, why? Their affair was undefined. Lovers? Companions? Or merely a bed warmers? None of the labels fit right in. But they didn't seem to care and fine with the way they were. Or so they thought.

So Kakashi kept visiting Iruka's apartment when he had the chance and Iruka too willingly welcomed him into his house, into his arms and unconsciously into his heart. Kakashi believed he was only taking without giving anything in return (his body didn't count; scarred and broken that it was). How wrong had he been when one day Kakashi returned to the village bloody and broken on his teammate's back. He didn't know how long had he been unconscious but when he came to it. The first thing he saw once he opened his eyes were a sorrowful pair of brown eyes, surrounded by dark rings. The tan face was pale making the horizontal scar across it more visible. The trembling chapped lips and the unshaven chin, even the usually lively and perky ponytail laid lifeless in its bound. Iruka looked like a mess but damn it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

'Idiot' was the first word that escaped Iruka's mouth. His hands clutched tightly to his blanket ever so mindful of the tubes connecting between his body and the supporting machine, afraid of harming the frail body further.

'Idiot' He said it again. This time a tear accompanied the word. Iruka buried his wet eyes on the crook of Kakashi's neck. The silver haired man could felt his body trembling and his neck wet. His heart wrenched painfully at the muffled sobbing sounds near his ear. With great difficulty, he lifted his hand and rested it on Iruka's broad back. The hand made soothing circles across it and he tried his best to calm the distraught man.

'I'm sorry' Kakashi apologized, his voice croaked from disuse. He begged him not to cry anymore, not to fell sad over him. Because he's alright now and he'll be up and about in no time, promise. The pale man sung the opening song he heard from Icha Icha the movie to cheer Iruka up only to received snorts in return.

'Idiot' Iruka said it again (_my_ idiot). He lifted his face, shining brown eyes now red-rimmed from the tears. But the breathtaking smile adorned on the handsome tan face assured him that it's alright now. Kakashi smiled in return (_your_ idiot) but soon sleepiness took over his body and he closed his eyes content to feel warm fingers lacing with his own.

He had realised now that the frail red thread between them had strengthened without his knowledge. But strangely he did not feel afraid nor any threats even when the string tightened almost painfully around his beating heart, controlling him. Kakashi relished in it instead; the suffocating respite. It made him feels alive and he knew Iruka felt the same. Was this love?

********

A/n: Obviously this kind of writting doesn't suit me but anyway I enjoyed writing it so to all readers, please enjoy. XD


	15. Chapter 15 It's The Little Details

**Disclaimer: Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka belong to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit was being made from this submission.**

Red Tie

The sun was setting on the horizon letting its rays painted the sky with orange-red hue signalling the end of the day. Birds flew back to their nest and so was a silhouette of a man approaching his apartment building.

Iruka opened his front door, relieved for finally reaching his home. He took off his coat and draped it on the sofa along with his briefcase while loosening the neck tie around his neck. Light frown marred his forehead as he scanned around the empty living room. Usually his silver haired lover would welcome him home with a kiss, and a hug, and if he was too excited, stealing a grope or two. But this evening the man was nowhere in sight.

Feeling curios of his whereabouts, Iruka went to search for Kakashi starting with the man's home office before moving towards their share bedroom. The brunet was stopped in his finding when he saw the one he was looking for, lying on the bed.

Wearing only a pair of white fitting singlet and a pair of boxers, Kakashi sprawled contently on their bed, papers strewn about and an opened book lied face down on his toned chest. It's rare for Iruka to see him sleeping during the day and Iruka couldn't take his eyes away from the beautiful sight right then. Long muscled limbs spread across the bed, his handsome face serene and calm with his lips parted slightly as his chest rose and fall in sync with his breathing. His closed eyes fluttering and Iruka was sure that he was dreaming something good. Lust was beginning to pool in his groin and an idea came to him as he watched his sleeping lover lying on the white bed sheet.

_The red colour would look pretty on your fair skin Kakashi._

Iruka smirked seductively down his 'prey' still obliviously sleeping. The fair skinned man didn't even wake up when Iruka pulled his hand to the bedpost and tied it with his red neck tie. Then he efficiently removed all the papers and books off the bed and settled himself next to the sleeping man. His dark brown eyes never once left the sleeping face, marvelling that not even once had Kakashi stirred to wakefulness.

Not for one to waste precious moment, Iruka dipped down to laid open kisses on his long neck, eliciting soft gasps and short pants from the man below him. Once his neck and shoulder were fully ravished, Iruka pulled his singlet up and attacked his chest, concentrating on his sensitive nipples. This time he was rewarded a low moan and Kakashi's spine arched to get more of that delicious kisses. Iruka went lower, to his navel and played with his belly button for a while before following the line of silver hair and stopped at the waist band. He looked up at the still sleeping man and couldn't help the chuckle escaped his lips.

His fair complexion made the blush on his skin even more prominent and the love bites on his neck more clear. His eyes fluttered and his breathing escaped quicker from his parted lips, enticing Iruka to debauch it. His free hand clutched to the bedsheets and his back was still arched, offering himself to Iruka. The younger man could guess that the older man's dream was getting vivid from his ministration. The bulge in his boxers was the proof.

His smirk turned devilish, Iruka dipped down and with his teeth; he pulled the boxers, making the fully erected cock sprung free, Iruka gave a cursory lick from the base to the top and sucked on the mushroom head. This time a surprise yelp graced his ears and a pale hand landed on his head.

"I...Iruka?" Kakashi voice slurred with drowsiness. Iruka hummed around the hard shaft and took it deeper into his mouth. The silver haired man tried to move his other hand but quickly learned that it was immobile by the red tie to the bed post. Tugging futile at it, he couldn't concentrate on untying it instead Kakashi threaded his free fingers through the neat pony tailed brown locks.

"Ahn... Iruka." Kakashi bucked his hips into that sinful mouth, but the hands on his hips restricted his movement. His fingers clenched and unclenched around the brown tresses, ruining the neat locks and freed them of his hair band. Long dark hair descended down on his hips tickling his skin. Kakashi moaned at the sensation.

Kakashi parted his long legs to better accommodate the man between them and there's nothing he could do other than submitting himself to the pleasure. Moans and grunts filled the now dark room as Iruka bobbed his head up and down, taking Kakashi in him deeper and sucked on him harder. The mushroom head hit at back of Iruka's throat a few times, and agile tongue slithered teasingly along the shaft and probing its slit and entrance.

Iruka grunted in surprise and had to stop for a while, when a sole of the foot dug on his back massaging the muscle as long moan filled his ear. He lifted his gaze and their eyes met from dark lusty ones to pleasure filled haze..

Kakashi was getting close. The deft fingers fondling with his tight balls had further brought him to his edge. "Iruka. S-so close." Kakashi warned the other man but Iruka took his hard erection further into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks. The pressure on his cock was too much and with a surprise shout, Kakashi shoot his release into Iruka's mouth.

Kakashi slumped back onto the bed and closed his eyes as he revelled in his afterglow. Dimly he felt his brunet lover moved up on him and more kisses were laid on his chest his shoulders and his neck.

The sun had fully set and darkness spread over the moonless sky. Street lamps were switched on and the night activities took over the street below. Iruka and Kakashi were still in their bed uncaring to everything outside their apartment door.

"So what's got into you Iruka?" Kakashi finally regained his breath. He was enjoying the never ceasing caresses and kisses from the younger man. Lavishing every inch of his skin that he could reach with his mouth. Kakashi's hands were not idle either. They roamed over the now naked tanned back and played with the long dark tresses.

"I didn't see you when I came in earlier." Iruka answered between the kisses. He licked the hard nipple in front of him, eliciting a short gasp from the man below him.

"Watching you sleeping so peacefully having that fuckable look on your face how could I resist?" Iruka smirked.

"And you feel the need to tie me up because..."

"Because."

"That's not even an answer." Kakashi pouted and received a searing kiss for his cute pout.

"I know. So shut up and let me ravish you to my heart content." Another kiss was placed on the perused lips then trailed down to his cheek.

"Make me." Kakashi looped his hand around Iruka's neck and looked at him challengingly. He shivered when the brown orbs darkened with lust and moaned when Iruka dipped down and bit him lightly in his neck.

"I can arrange that."

* * *

A/n: It's AU. Iruka was a businessman and Kakashi was a full time writer (you know what kind). They met one night at a grand dinner in some famous hotel (insert your own details). They had been lovers since then and Kakashi was now living with Iruka in his penthouse.


	16. Chapter 16 It's The Green Man

**Disclaimer: Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka belong to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit was being made from this submission.**

Green with Envy.

Kakashi watched the chuunin being surrounded by friends and students alike, smiling with carefree and expression unguarded. To the grey haired nin, he was like a sun, shining with hope and with enough love to share. He wouldn't call it jealousy. To be jealous meant to care and would inevitably lead to love so he buried those feelings at the back of his mind, refusing to even think about it and went on with his life.

---

Iruka watched the jounin being surrounded by comrades and admirers alike, looking laid back and composed as if he didn't have anywhere to go and nothing could fazed the strong jounin. To the brunet, he was like the moon, admired from afar for its beauty and strength. He was the embodiment of everything that a shinobi would want to be. He wouldn't call it envy, envy would cloud one's judgement. Envy meant weakness. Weakness was something he couldn't afford.

---

They met every day. They talked to each other i.e. passing mission scrolls and making small talks, they would smiled and then they left. But none of them had any nerve to go further than that; to go for a cup of tea or maybe some ramen at Ichiraku?

---

There's no way the academy sensei would spend his time with the person he couldn't even tolerate.

---

There's no way the great copy nin would waste his time with a simple chuunin.

---

It had to stop! Both Kakashi and Iruka knew that 'If you wish for something then you should do everything in your power to have it'. Decisions made and actions couldn't be delayed further. Besides, they had nothing to lose.

****

The mission room was at its peak hour. Shinobi were hustling and bustling in the room, either to hand in mission reports or to receive their mission scrolls. Kakashi stood leaning against the wall near the room entrance and was avidly reading his favourite book. Iruka on the other hand, was busy in his seat beside the Hokage assisting her in handling the mission assignments.

Three hours later, the peak hour was over and Lady Hokage had already returned to her office to handle more confidential matters. Iruka himself was going to switch shift with his colleagues now that his was over.

Imagined Iruka's surprise when Kakashi fell in step with him once he reached the Hokage Tower's entrance. He looked to his side and was quite annoyed at seeing the orange book in the man's hand but it quickly disappeared inside the man's weapon pouch.

Silence reigned over them as they looked at each other. Kakashi nervously scratched his neck while Iruka dipped his head to hide his blush. Around them, people went on with their business, uncaring with the two who stood awkwardly at the tower's entrance. Finally it was Kakashi who broke the silence.

"Uhm, you know. Naruto told me to take you to Ichiraku Ramen in his stead since he's gone with the Tode Sage and all that. So... ramen?" Kakashi was a bundle of nerves right then, he never knew that asking Iruka sensei was hard. "You don't have to worry. I'll pay." He added hastily when he saw the pair of brown orbs widened in surprise, thinking that his chance had already blown out of the window.

But the wide brown eyes soon crinkle to a crescent shape and wide smile accompanied it. "Sure, I'd love to." Iruka turned to where Ichiraku Ramen was located and started to head there. When the brunet didn't here footsteps behind him, he turned around and saw Kakashi was still rooting in his spot.

"Kakashi-san?"

Iruka's call brought Kakashi out of his stupor. He blushed in embarrassment and quickly joined Iruka to the ramen stall. "I heard there'll be new policy by the Council in regards to how the team should be formed on a mission."

"Tell me about it." Iruka sighed. They moved from one topic to another on their way to Ichiraku.

It might had been the same conversation, the same chatter between them but some thing did change leading to a new phase in their lives.

A/n: Thank you so much for those who read and reviewed. I'm halfway through. XD


	17. Chapter 17 It's Worth the Shot

**Disclaimer: Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka belong to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit was being made from this submission.**

Gold

The setting sun cast an orange hue on a certain chuunin's back. Iruka was looking forward to return to his bachelor apartment. His students had been extra-extra rowdy today. No matter how much he loved his kids, and the kids loved him back, albeit they showed their love in a special way – by giving him headaches, snots and sore throats every day, that's too much love for him to handle in one day. And not only that, Tsunade-sama, the slave driver had him running on errands all around the village.

His students and slave driver aside, Iruka admitted that there was something good coming out of this. For a whole day, Iruka hadn't even seen his arch nemesis even once. Yes, the bane of his existence in the form of a spiky silver haired man, wearing a standard jounin uniform with mask attached and hitae-ate slanted over his left eye; Hatake Kakashi with an orange adult book forever attached to his hand.

The mere thought of that infuriating man brought shiver down his spine and not in a good way too. The guy never failed to show up in front of him just to annoy him every day. The chuunin academy teacher couldn't fathom why Kakashi was so hell bent on making his life miserable. It couldn't be because of the incident during the Chuunin Selection Exam, could it? Surely the man couldn't be that petty?

But all of these were in the past. It's Friday and he had a day-off tomorrow. The chuunin teacher was going to use his rare day-off by spoiling himself with a carton of beers and some leftovers in the fridge for starters. Yes, it was a good idea, if he said so himself. Seeing his apartment building up ahead, Iruka hastened his pace, eager to start his vacation.

****

What the hell, Kakashi?" Iruka was outraged. His well planed day-off had been destroyed by the insensitive, ungrateful and good for nothing jounin asshole. Iruka secretly mourned for his dinner and beer.

"Maa, Iruka, don't be mad. I'm doing you a favour. The food almost gone stale, so I finished them for you." Kakashi was not sorry at all. If anything, the infuriating smirk behind his mask told Iruka that the bastard was enjoying every minutes of his misery.

"That's it. I'm tired of you breaking into my apartment, mooching off my food, use my shower and sleep in my bed when I'm not home,- and don't pretend you didn't realize that I do. What did I ever do to you to deserve this?" Iruka pulled his hair in frustration. He wanted so much to wipe that annoying smile off that annoying face. Maybe he should just tear down his mask and kiss him senselessly. Wait, that's not how he should do it. The brunet should just punch him. Yeah, punching is the correct action.

"It's nothing you've done, Iruka." Kakashi leaned coolly against the wall.

_Yet_. Iruka thought as he stalked towards the insufferable jounin as if the man was his prey. His brown eyes shone with maniacal gleam and his smile showed too many teeth. To his credit, Kakashi stood there, maintaining his ground even though his eye darted around for an escape route. But it was too late as the brunet had already had him against the wall with his hands on either side of his head.

"Well, I think it's time I do something about it." Iruka drawled. Their faces were only a breath away and Iruka's body pushed deliciously against Kakashi's own. "I'll have you pay for all the things you've taken from me."

"How?" Kakashi breathlessly asked him. It's not like he could vomit them back. His body heated up instantly, pressed between the wall and the hard body in front of him. A leg snaked between his and pushed teasingly against his groin making him gasped in surprise.

"Well, your body looks delicious enough to eat." Iruka leered, purposely raked his eyes all over his body and licked his lips; internally enjoying the stunned look on Kakashi's lone eye.

"I'll take it instead."

A/n: Not related to the prompt at all. I mean, what it has got to do with gold. Let's put it simply; Iruka saw his golden shot and pounced on it. Yeah, that's a good reason. XD


	18. Chapter 18 It's Definitely Worth the Sho

**Disclaimer: Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka belong to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit was being made from this submission.**

9. Black and blue all over

The tall gate of Konoha welcomed his tired eye as Kakashi finally emerged from the forest surrounding the village. He waved absently at the gate watchers and headed straight for the Hokage Tower to give his report to the Hokage.

As soon as it over and done with, Kakashi wandered aimlessly around the streets of Konoha mulling over his plan for the day. He was reluctant to return to his cold and dingy one room apartment. Except to prepare for his mission and sleeping at night, Kakashi rarely stayed there. He preferred to go to his second apartment. Technically, it's Iruka but the jounin never paid any attention to those details. Without wasting any more time, Kakashi changed his direction there.

They were not lovers and by far not even friends. But in his defence, it was all Iruka's fault to begin with; that had led them to this kind of situation. The brunet's first mistake was to invite him in his apartment. He was injured on that one night when he stumbled upon the academy sensei. Even at his insistence that Kakashi should go to the hospital, the jounin stubbornly refused; even with the colourful bruises on his skin. In the end Iruka had no choice but to take him to his own apartment. Since then, Kakashi had been making a habit of showing up at the younger man's apartment uninvited. Particularly because he enjoyed seeing the surprise and annoyance painted on the tan face.

Iruka's second mistake was when the chuunin had dared to opposed his decision to apply his genin team into the Chuunin exam. His face was comical; the dark skin flushed deep red and his deep brown eyes had him drowning in its flame, it was almost amusing seeing him dropping his composure for such a simple matter. Since then Kakashi had decided to see what kind of other expressions Iruka could make. He even went out of his way to dig it out. Kakashi was _kind_ like that. Iruka was someone whom he had the most fun teasing at. It had become an addiction which Kakashi would never acknowledge, ever.

Right now as he lounged on Iruka's couch while nursing the small cut on his cheeks – result from Iruka's mean trap including his other bruises from his mission- with his belly full of food, Kakashi waited for Iruka's return; joyfully anticipating his reaction.

A loud click coming form the door roused Kakashi from the sleep he hadn't remember falling to before. Shaking off the residue of his drowsiness, the jounin hurriedly went to the door with the intention to surprise the brunet. His effort paid off as he had expected, Iruka exploded once he found out that, Kakashi had eaten his food and sleep on his bed- Kakashi regretted not doing the last part and he didn't correct the fuming man.

Imagine Kakashi's surprise when he was suddenly cornered against the wall by the tan chuunin. His lone eye widened at the predatory smirk donned on the man's face and the mischievous gaze pinned him on his spot. He was about to see the other side of Iruka that never before seen by any one. As the dominating lips now descended on his own bare one, Kakashi decided that no one shall see this side of Iruka other than him.

* * *

A/n: This was a request from a reviewer in Y-gallery. She wanted to read 'It's Wort the Shot' in Kakashi's pov. So enjoy. XD


	19. Chapter 19 ShhIt's a Secret

**Disclaimer: Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka belong to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit was being made from this submission.**

Warning: Unbeteed piece, bed-breath kiss XD

24. Purple

* * *

Iruka sighed silently as he gently tended to the bruise, now had turned purple on his silver haired lover's cheek. The man had it coming. He shouldn't have tempted their Hokage's temper and now he's paying for it.

"Auch! Iruka, be a little bit gentle please."

Iruka ignored the man's whining and dabbed the warm hard boiled egg on the purple skin as gentle as he could.

"Don't be a baby. Serve you right for being such an immature jounin in front of Tsunade-sama. Just be glad she didn't put much force on her punch."

Kakashi pouted at his reprimands and tried not to move his face much. "Well at least it was worth it. She did give us 3 days vacation just as I wanted." If he could grin right now, Iruka would able to see it covering his face.

Iruka sighed but couldn't help the indulgent smile from curving on his lips. "Yes, you're right. And I guess I really do need a day off or two. Thank you, Kakashi." Iruka placed a chaste kiss at the corner of his lips in gratitude.

"I knew you'll see it my way. Besides, we can use the Onsen voucher I won from the store last year."

Iruka's face lit up at the prospect of spending his day off at his favourite place; the onsen. It had been a long time since he enjoyed the luxurious day off at an onsen.

"We can leave tonight." Kakashi chimed in. "I've already made the reservation."

"Kakashi…" He didn't know what else to say.

As if reading his mind, Kakashi helpfully supplied, "You could say that you love me."

Iruka glomped the silver haired man. "I love you tens times over!"

***

They reached the onsen at almost midnight. It was the exclusive room where guests would have their own private open air hot springs on the balcony and meals served to your room. Once they were checked into their room, they changed into their sleeping yukata and went to have a dip in the warm medicinal water. Both were too tired for anything else and promptly passed out on their futons as soon as their head landed on the pillows.

Kakashi woke up early the next morning only to stay under the blanket and watched Iruka slept. He let the brunet sleeping in for a few more hours before waking him up with kisses.

"Kakashi…" Iruka rubbed the residue of his sleep with his hand and looked up at his lover.

"Good morning Iruka." Kakashi smiled lovingly. Without his mask to conceal his face, white teeth flashed between those thin rosy lips. The purplish bruise on his cheek had reduced somewhat turning it to yellowish.

"What time it is?" He turned to his left looking for his alarm clock that was supposed to be back at home on his bedside table. Iruka remembered where he was and rubbed his nose in embarrassment.

"We can still have a morning soak before the worker brings our breakfast." Kakashi suggested then he smirked in mischief. "Or, we can spend our time in bed in exchange for last night." The silver haired man was quick to straddle Iruka, preventing him from going up and placed a searing kiss on those full lips and swallowing any words of protest.

"Kakashi." Once Iruka laid limp and submitted into the kiss, Kakashi broke the contact and started to trail his open kisses down the tan jaw and neck. Iruka closed his eyes in bliss and whimpered through his gritted teeth with his hands clutching on the back of Kakashi's yukata. His morning erection brushed against his lover's clothed hard stomach and the tan brunet moved his hips unconsciously seeking more of that friction.

"Excuse me, dear Guests. I've brought breakfast." The greeting was like a douse of cold water on their heads. Iruka quickly pushed Kakashi off of him and got up, trying to put a presentable appearance in front of the onsen's worker. He slapped away the pale stray hand inside his yukata and motioned for Kakashi to put on his mask before asking the worker to enter.

Kakashi internally groused at the intrusion, but went to sit next to Iruka as their breakfasts was served. The tan brunet smiled graciously at the young waitress, thanking her soon after the young girl had finished folding their futon.

Once they were alone once again, Kakashi quickly pulled down his mask and they ate their breakfast and basking in each other's presence. They planned to go for a sight seeing later so anything else would have to wait tonight.

***

When the returned to the inn, dinner was already served on the table. Putting down the goods that they bought, their hungry stomachs were asking to be filled. They went back to the hot spring to melt down the fatigue from their long walk.

"Kakashi." Iruka moaned. They were inside the warm water with Kakashi on his laps nibbling and sucking on his neck. Iruka tilted his head for better access. His hands were not idle as they roamed across the wide span of the pale pinkish back. Their cocks hard and erect, wedge between their stomachs and both groaned at the delicious friction, muffled by their languid and searing kiss.

"Iruka, I want it now." Kakahsi whispered soon after they broke their kiss, their foreheads touching and their breath mingling.

Iruka groaned in answer. "Let's go inside." He nibbled on the swollen lips in front of him, making no signs of moving.

"What about here?" Kakashi asked, rubbing their hard shafts together in invitation. "I've always wanted to try it here. You know #56?" He arched into his lover's touches bringing their chest together and panting hard with need and lust.

Iruka gave a breathless chuckle which quickly cut off to a moan. "That would be impractical and would get the water dirty. As much as I want it too." He mumbled the last sentence.

"Don't make me wait, then." As much as Kakashi didn't care about the hygiene of the onsen and to a shinobi, impracticality was merely a challenge anyway, the silver haired man regretfully moved away from the warm body letting his lover stood up and pulling him out of the water.

They tumbled onto Iruka's futon, ignoring the wet mess they made on it. Kisses were traded and hands roamed freely across the pale and tan expand of the marred skins. Kakashi prepared himself because if he was to leave it to Iruka, the man would take his precious time making sure that Kakashi wouldn't feel pain. They consummated in their love and lust all night and finally fell asleep in Kakashi's futon.

Kakashi watched the sleeping Iruka next to him. His hand was placed on the man's chest just above the steady beating of his heart. "Ne, Iruka." Kakashi whispered near his ears. "I love you." He moved his hands, threaded his fingers through Iruka's soft brown locks and brought their bodies closer. "Promise me you'll stay with me forever?" The man closed his eyes and fell asleep, lulled by his lover's warmth.

***

Kakashi and Iruka reached back to Konoha by evening with a satisfied and content expression on their faces. Iruka greeted his friends at the Gate and handed them the souvenirs he bought at the onsen. Then they were on their way towards Iruka's apartment.

"Thank you, Kakashi. For the wonderful vacation." They stopped in front of the door and turned towards each other.

Kakashi smiled rakishly and shook his head. "No problem. I enjoy it too." The jounin dipped his head and placed a sweet kiss of Iruka's lips before bidding him good night.

Iruka watched the receding back until it disappeared from his sight and mouthed the words he had been dying to say since last night. "I love you, Kakashi. Promise me you'll stay with me forever?" He shook his brunet head and went inside, locking the door behind him.


	20. Chapter 20 It's The Truth

**Disclaimer: Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka belong to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit was being made from this submission.**

Warning: Unbete'ed piece, and Iruka's fans are scary, but Iruka's scarier. XD

26. White

* * *

Iruka wasn't pleased. In fact he was downright pissed. Kakashi had done it again, or rather _they _had done_ it _again and in front of him no less.

"Iruka, wait!" He ignored his lover's call as Iruka stomped his way towards his apartment.

"Ruka, please wait and listen to me. It was just an accident." The Copy Nin followed after Iruka, catching up to him and stopped him.

"I don't want to hear any excuses, Kakashi. That so called 'accident' has been happening a lot lately. And you're _so_ enjoying it." Iruka turned to face his silver haired boyfriend and jab an accusing finger on his chest. He turned his head and crossed his arms across his chest, but willing to hear Kakashi's so called 'explanation' just to humour him.

"You didn't see everything. So you can't say that I was cheating on you. I don't even swing that way."

"Oh please. What are you trying to say?" Iruka placed his hands on his hips and started to imitate Kakashi's voice. "_Oh, the lady was just trying to know what types of pants I was wearing._' and then proceed to touch the back of your pants."

"It was true." Kakashi protested.

"Really? How about that one time when you let a woman put her hand in you pants and squeezed your butt?"

"She claimed that I stole her purse and demanded a full body inspection. Iruka, she's an old lady, with wrinkles and everything. I'm telling you, I'm the victim here!" Kakashi put on his best kicked puppy look in front of his chuunin lover in order to appease the man. It was a great feat by just using his visible eye to convey his feelings. But Iruka was not an academy teacher for nothing. He passed the Puppy-Look-Resistance test with flying colours in order to qualify for the teaching position in the academy so he was not easily fooled.

"I'm not buying your excuse this time, Kakahsi. It was your fault for letting them molest you like that."

Kakashi frowned at the low blow and harrumphed nonchalantly. "If we are talking about whose fault this is, if you think further, it would fall on you, Iruka." Kakashi watched the surprised handsome face from the corner of his eye and continued.

"If you really think about it, it all started when we are dating and if you really, really think about it, all the 'molesters' as I put it are happily married women and old ladies; mostly civilians. Furthermore, I dare say that most of these ladies have children from age 9 to 12 and more than 90% of them enrolled in the academy where a certain adorable and cute chuunin with a cute scar across his nose teach."

Iruka opened his mouth ready to retort. Though having nothing to say he closed it before opening his lips again when an idea crossed his mind. It seemed that it was not such a good idea as the brunet settled for a pout which Kakashi had a hard time from restraining himself from kissing it away.

"It's not my fault that those ladies were doting on me. To them I'm a 'cute and innocent academy teacher that needs protecting from a big bad silver wolf'." Iruka quoted with his fingers. "I'm sure they were thinking what is best for me." Iruka explained half-annoyed.

"Mm…hmm, sensei. If only they knew, who is the big bad wolf here?" Kakashi purred. He decided to take a chance and pulled Iruka flush to his body, nuzzling his neck.

"Maybe they were making sure that the goods are from the best quality." Iruka grinned at the look of indignant on the man masked face.

"Hey, I'm not some meat! But seriously Iruka you have to help me."

"Oh?"

"I'm emotionally scarred from the strangers' hands in my pants. You have to make me feel better. Anymore of that I might go missing nin and kidnap you with me." Kakashi's voice dropped deep and sultry. He smirked at the shivers he felt down his lover's spine. One teleportation jutsu later, they were in their bedroom and the healing process began.

The next morning, as Kakashi was taking his usual stroll in Konoha's street, he still received a pat in the back form the ladies, mostly their fragile hands would creep to his butt. But they would soon learn their lesson in the form of static shocks prickling their palms causing every strands of hair on their bodies stood erect. Nobody touches Iruka's (Kakashi's) butt!

* * *

A/n: Ten more prompts to go. XD


End file.
